With the advent of an industrial society, people are exposed to noise pollution at greater and greater levels; both from background, such as street traffic, airplanes, construction sites and intentional exposure to high sound levels such as cell phones, MP3 players, and rock concerts. Studies show that hearing damage, leading to permanent hearing impairment is not only increasing in the general population, but increasing at a significantly faster rate in younger populations.
The potential for hearing damage is a function of both the level and the duration of exposure to the sound stimulus. Safe listening durations at various loudness levels are known, and can be calculated by averaging audio output levels over time to yield a time-weighted average. Standard damage-risk guidelines published by the Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA), the National Institute for Occupational Safety and Health (NIOSH) or other agencies are known. This calculation can be even further improved by accounting for aspects of the playback scenario, specifically the characteristics of the sound source and their proximity to the listener's ear.
Studies have also indicated that hearing damage is a cumulative phenomenon. Although hearing damage due to industrial or background noise exposure is more thoroughly understood, the risk of exposing one's self to excessive noise, especially with the use of headphones has also been recently studied.